villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Super Buu
Note: This article is only for Super Buu. For other versions of Buu, look at the Majin Buu page. |hobby = Turning people into chocolate or candy or junk food. Eating. Destroying things in his path. Fighting strong opponents. Absorb people stronger than him. |goals = Fight and defeat the powerful opponent that Goku promised him. Destroy anyone who is as powerful or more powerful than him. Destroy every being in the universe. Become the most powerful being in the universe (all failed). |crimes = Mass murder Genocide Attempted omnicide Torture Man-eating Child murder Animal cruelty Child abuse Mass destruction Attempted mundicide |type of villain = Cataclysmic Sadist}} Evil Majin Boo or Super Buu in the Funimation dub is the transformed state of Evil Buu after eating Good Buu. He is the strongest form of Majin Buu and the most powerful (also the most wicked) of the four main antagonists of Dragon Ball Z. He is voiced by Justin Cook in the Funimation dub. Biography The first thing that Super Buu did after he transformed (aside from cracking his neck and powering up) was to brutally kill the deranged gunman Smitty by going down his throat in liquid form and causing him to burst. He did not kill Mr. Satan, however, as part of Good Buu inside him remembered Satan, so he went to Kami's Lookout (as he could now sense energy signatures). He asked to fight Son Goten and Trunks, and after trying to stall him (during which time Super Buu unleashed the Human Extinction Attack and killed all the inhabitants of Earth except for Mr. Satan, Bee, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, Android 17 and anyone in Kami's Lookout or Korin's Tower), agreed to let him wait an hour before fighting them. During this time, Chi-Chi slapped him for apparently killing Gohan (though Gohan was actually alive and training in the Sacred World of the Kais), prompting Super Buu to turn her into an egg and crush her to death in front of her youngest son, Goten. Super Buu soon got impatient of waiting, so he got Piccolo to take him into the Room of Spirit and Time (also known as the Hyperbolic Time Chamber), where Goten and Trunks were training. Piccolo deliberately took the longest way possible to stall him before they reached the chamber, allowing Goten and Trunks to fuse into Gotenks. Eventually, Gotenks turned Super Saiyan and used multiple Super Ghost Kamikaze Attacks to severely damage him, and even reduce him to molecules, but he was able to come back together. When Gotenks faked being unable to make any more ghosts, Piccolo destroyed the entrance to the chamber to trap them inside. In desperation, Buu yelled "'''LET ME OUT!'", unwittingly using his Vice Shout technique, (a technique where the user screams so loudly, they tear open holes between dimensions) to open a portal to the outside world, where he escaped to. He turned Krillin, Android 18, Marron, Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, Bulma, Videl (Mr. Satan's daughter), Master Roshi, the Ox-King and Mr. Popo into chocolate before murdering them (Dende was secretly thrown off the lookout by Mr. Popo to save the Dragon Balls before Super Buu could kill him as well). When Gotenks turned Super Saiyan 3 and escaped, he fought Buu again, and had a slight advantage until he lost his Super Saiyan 3 power and his fusion wore off. Son Gohan arrived shortly after, having been powered up by the Elder Kaioshin, and beat up Buu, who self-destructed in an attempt to kill Gohan. Gohan survived, but Buu regenerated and tricked Goten and Trunks into fusing again after Mr. Satan yells at Super Buu, saying that Super Buu had broken Mr. Satan's promise to not kill anybody. He then absorbed Gotenks and Piccolo and transformed into a stronger and intelligent form capable of surpassing even Gohan's power. Buu fought Gohan again and this time gained the advantage, forcing the Elder Kaioshin to give Goku his lifeforce to allow him to go to Earth and help Gohan out, giving him Potara earrings to fuse with Gohan as well. Tien Shinhan distracted Buu to buy Gohan some time to recover, and Goku arrived with the earrings, but Gohan accidentally dropped one of the earrings before he could put it on. Goku fought Buu, who lost most of his power as Gotenks' fusion wore off inside him. However, he turned his severed head tentacle into liquid and used it to absorb an unaware Gohan, drastically increasing his power into one of the most powerful villains in ''Dragon Ball Z. Goku eventually fused with Vegeta to become Vegito after Vegeta arrived on Earth, having been given a second chance and sent to Earth by King Yemma. Vegito managed to injure Super Buu, with Buu's liquid form going down his throat being rendered ineffective, as well as his Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack, and even turning him into a coffee jawbreaker did not stop him, forcing Buu to turn Vegito back to normal. After taking several huge beatings (often being blown to bits or losing several limbs), Buu attempted to absorb Vegito. However, this had been Vegito's plan all along, as he wanted to rescue his absorbed friends, and he put up an Energy Shield that prevented Super Buu from properly absorbing him. After separating (due to Buu's stomach acid dissolving the fusion), Goku and Vegeta found Goten, Trunks, Piccolo and Gohan absorbed, and cut them down from their cocoons (referred to by Buu as "people pods"). Returning to his original form, he entered his own mind to fight Goku and Vegeta. They could not destroy him inside his own head, and he nearly absorbed Vegeta at one point, but eventually Vegeta tore down Good Buu. However, instead of turning back into Evil Buu, as Goku and Vegeta had expected, he turned into Kid Buu. Super Buu, unlike his other forms, is well-aware of the difference between right and wrong. Throughout his appearances, he shows zero remorse for his actions, committing various acts of murder, and terrorizing the people of Earth for fun. The only time he ponders over his actions is when Videl, the daughter of Mr. Satan, confronts him. Even then, while he doesn't kill her at first, he does once he gets bored. Overall, Super Buu is nothing more than a sadistic monster who killed millions of people for the sake of boredom. Unlike Buu's other forms, he has complete agency over his actions and does not have any comedic traits. Notable Techniques Crasher Buu More commonly known as Now It's My Turn!. It involves Super Buu saying "Now it's my turn!" and attacks the opponent with a headbutt to their face. He then double slaps the opponent and kicks them up into the air. Finally, Super Buu teleports behind the opponent and backflip kicks them on their back before double punching them away, inflicting a great deal of damage. Wrap Attack Super Buu morphs his body into the shape of a spiral, then proceeds to stretch and wrap every inch of his body around his target. Revenge Death Bomber Super Buu's ultimate attack. To perform the technique, Super Buu charges pink energy around him while saying "I'll make you pay!" and unleashes it in the form of a gigantic explosion with him as the nexus, yelling out "'''I'LL KILL YOU!'", inflicting a massive amount of damage. This attack will destroy most of Buu's body, but he can regenerate. Absorption Super Buu can absorb beings like every other form of Majin Buu. Upon doing so, he gains said being's powers. Complete Body Manipulation Another innate ability of Majin Buu. Genocide Blast Super Buu raises his hand up in the air and charges a pink aura around his body. Then, he fires a massive barrage of pink energy waves up into the air to rain down on the opponent, inflicting a large amount of damage. The blasts are extremely fast and numerous and very hard to dodge. Super Buu used this attack to kill everyone on Earth that wasn't on Kami's Lookout and those quick enough to avoid the blasts. Change Beam This attack is fired from his antenna and can actually change any object or person into any type of object regardless of their strength. However, upon transformation, strong opponents can retain enough power to attack. Ill Flash A large pink Mouth Energy Wave (also called ''Gack!). This is Buu's version of the Mouth Energy Wave. Victory Cannon One of Gotenks' original attacks. First, Buu opens his mouth and charges a yellow energy sphere. Then, he fires the energy sphere in the form of a jagged Energy Wave against the opponent, inflicting a high amount of damage. Mystical Buu Cannonball More commonly known as Mystic Ball Attack, it involves Buu curling himself up in a ball, and launches himself at his opponent, knocking them away. Then, he flies away and charges back to knock into the opponent several times. Finally, the user flies high up into the air and charges downward to knock the opponent into the ground, inflicting a great deal of damage. Dimension Scream More commonly known as Vice Shout. It is Super Buu letting out all of his energy in a high pitched scream, ripping dimensions. It is said to possess enough power to destroy the whole universe in mere seconds and can act as a barrier to protect himself. Bring It! A counterattack used after he absorbs Gotenks. Before the opponent attacks him, Buu shouts "Come here!" as he strangles the opponent by his antenna. He then brings the opponent closer with his antenna before punching them away and then ending the attack by blasting them with a Vanishing Beam, inflicting a large amount of damage. Vanishing Beam One of Majin Buu's signature skills. The Vanishing Beam is a simple pink, perfectly round beam (it looks like a sphere when looking straight down it) fired from the palm of the hand. It can be fired very easily with no charge up or special stance. Its power varies, but the standard version has been used to combat the Kamehameha and an uncharged version used by Kid Buu is powerful enough to completely vaporize the Earth, making it very powerful. It also has several other variations. Planet Destruction Blast More commonly known as Destroy Everything!. It is used by Super Buu after he absorbs Gohan. Super Buu raises his hands up in the air, charges a large pink energy sphere, and then he throws his hands forward and fires the attack at the opponent, inflicting a massive amount of damage. Majin Kamehameha A large pink Super Kamehameha used used by Majin Buu. Galactic Donut Volley A variation of Gotenks' attack used after absorbing him. Flash War A Full Power Energy Barrage Wave fired from his fingers. It is used by Super Buu after he absorbs Gohan. Mystic Shooter A technique used by Super Buu (Gohan Absorbed). First, Super Buu raises both of his hands backwards, and charges red streaks of electricity in his palms. Then, he swings his hands over his head and fires reddish-pink energy discs against the opponent, inflicting a high amount of damage. Majin Static Orb A technique used by Super Buu (Gohan Absorbed). Super Buu curves his right side back and charges a pink energy sphere with streaks of electricity in his hand. He then throws his arm forward and fires the energy sphere at the opponent, inflicting high damage. You'll Die a Painful Death Used by Super Buu (Gohan Absorbed), this involves Buu punching his opponent in the stomach and jumping into the air to elbow them on their back. He then kicks his opponent up into the air and teleports behind them to backhand punch them away. Finally, Super Buu puts his hands forward and fires many pink energy blasts at the opponent, inflicting a high amount of damage. Super Buu Ghost Attack Super Buu uses Gotenks' Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack, performing the same maneuvers, except resembling Super Buu in appearance rather than Gotenks due to the ghosts being duplicates of the attack's user. These ghosts are also different from those generated by Gotenks, since they can perform the Kamehameha and Masenko attacks. It is used after he absorbs Gotenks. Dangerous Liquid Bomb Super Buu shoots out of his solid form and liquefies himself to force his body into the opponent orally and either destroys them from the inside or takes control of their body. Ki manipulation Following his absorption of Gotenks and Piccolo, Buu learns new energy attacks he can expel from his hands, presumably a form of Ki manipulation as both Gotenks and Piccolo were intimately familiar with the base technique and Buu had not displayed any such ability prior. The blasts a small powerful charges of energy that are enough to endanger Gohan. They are show alternatively as being able to be projected from Buu's fingers or his palms. Limb Allocation Just like all of his previous incarnations, Buu can redistribute his body in various increments, including as detached bio-matter. He often uses this ability to smother his foes but has also used it to plan surprise attacks. Forms Ultra Kid Buu The most powerful form of Pure Super Buu, and the closest form of Super Buu to Kid Buu. Kid Buu/Super Buu attained this form when he absorbed his first victim, the past South Kai many thousands of years ago Good Buu The weakest of all of Majin Buu's transformations. Super Buu attained this form when he absorbed the Grand Supreme Kai, Daikao. Daikao's pure heart corrupted Super Buu, therefore turning him into the likeness of his fat and good-hearted self. Good Buu eventually gets locked away by Bibidi before being revived again in the Majin Buu Saga in the manga and anime Good Buu (Dabura Absorbed) Good Buu absorbs Dabura by turning him into a cookie and eating him. Good Buu then does this with hundreds of humans as well, though he does not change physical form when he does this. Evil Buu The evil counterpart to Good Buu. Appeared when Fat Buu had become angry at the gunman who shot his dog and Mr Satan. Pure Super Buu The base form of Super Buu. after Evil Buu absorbs Fat Buu, he transforms into Pure Super Buu. Super Buu (Gotenks Absorbed)/"Buutenks" Super Buu absorbs Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks and Piccolo during his battle against Ultimate Gohan and Super Saiyan 3 Goku, and for a short time, manages to easily defeat them in battle. Super Buu (Piccolo Absorbed)/"Buucolo" Super Buu reverts to this state after Gotenks defuses inside him back into Goten and Trunks. However, he is never shown fighting in this state, due to absorbing Gohan shortly after. Kid Buu Super Buu's original form. Super Buu (Gohan Absorbed)/"Buuhan" Super Buu's strongest form in both the anime and manga, Super Buu takes this form after absorbing Ultimate Gohan. In this form, he easily defeats Super Saiyan 3 Goku but only holds up for a short period of time against Vegito. Super Buu (Vegeta Absorbed)/"Buugeta" Super Buu takes this form in Budokai 2 after absorbing Vegeta. Super Buu (Tiencha Absorbed)/"Buuencha" Super Buu takes this form in Budokai 2 after absorbing Tiencha (the fusion of Tien Shinhan and Yamcha). Super Buu (Cell Absorbed)/"Perfect Buu" Super Buu takes this form in Budokai 2 after absorbing Perfect Cell. Super Buu (Frieza Absorbed)/"Buuieza" Super Buu takes this form in Budokai 2 after absorbing Final Form Frieza. Uub The human reincarnation of Kid Buu, Uub first appears at the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament at the end of Dragon Ball Z. He is powerful but good-hearted, and becomes Goku's pupil. Majuub Good Buu fuses with Uub in order to try and stop Baby in Dragon Ball GT. Hypothetical Super Buu Forms *Super Buu (Vegito Absorbed)/"Buugito" - Taken after absorbing Vegito. *Super Buu (Goku Absorbed)/"Buuku" - Taken after absorbing Goku. *Super Buu (Videl Absorbed)/"Buudel" - Taken after absorbing Videl, this form also gives Super Buu a more feminine physique. *Super Buu (Future Trunks Absorbed)/"Future Buunks" - Taken after absorbing Future Trunks. *Super Buu (Krillin Absorbed)/"Buullin" - Taken after absorbing Krillin, this form also reduces Super Buu's height. *Super Buu (Hatchiyack Absorbed)/"Buuchiyack" - Taken after absorbing Hatchiyack. *Super Buu (Broly Absorbed)/"Buuly" - Taken after absorbing Broly. *Super Buu (Cooler Absorbed)/"Buuler" - Taken after absorbing Cooler. Personality Once his more child-like ego is lost, Super Buu becomes the personification of sadism. Rather than his previously friendly rapport with Mr. Satan, Super Buu simply laughs at him. Despite this, Buu still has the slightest of sentimental attachments to Mr. Satan, which is why Buu spares him and Bee from the Human Extinction Attack. Buu acts cruelly to nearly everyone else without exception, relishing in death, destruction and acts of displaying his power. Buu likes to show off and enjoys seeing the suffering of other beings, often taking time to show off his strength by murdering people at random. Super Buu would eventually lose even this after his system was purged of the influences of those he absorbed, reverting to his primordial Kid Buu state. A state so unhinged that even he begged Goku and Vegeta not to transform back into it. Music Like Frieza and Cell before him, Super Buu has his own theme music, including: "Buu is Fighting", "Scary Buu", "Super Buu Theme", "Buu Absorbs Gohan" and many other themes. Attributed theme music includes: "Mystery of the Z-Sword", "Demon Mist", "Majin Theme" and many other attributed themes. Trivia *An interesting thing to note about Buu is that, for most of his transformations, his personality changes. He doesn't have much personality as Evil Buu; after becoming Super Buu, he gains a soft spot for Mr. Satan (due to having Good Buu inside him); he becomes more intelligent after absorbing Piccolo and Gotenks; when he becomes Kid Buu, he turns into a mindless killing machine; and he becomes a good person when reincarnated as Uub. *In Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F', Frieza mentions that Buu is one of the few creatures in the universe that his father warned him not to fight. *Buu has existed for many millennia, to the point where the actual date of his creation is unknown. *The three characters of Bibidi, Babidi (the creator(s) of Buu) and Buu is a word pun on "Bibbidi, Bobbidi, Boo!", a magical phrase that the Fairy Godmother in Disney's Cinderella says. Akira Toriyama, the creator of Dragon Ball, has confirmed that is intentional, having been a self-proclaimed fan of Disney's works. *After Goku Black/Zamasu, Beerus and Kid Buu, Super Buu has the fourth-highest kill count in the entire Dragon Ball franchise, having murdered almost every living being on Earth for his own amusement. *In the game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 when Super-Buu absorbs characters like Frieza or Vegeta in duel mode, his voice switches to other default characters such as the Tuffle Parasites, Machine Mutant Baby and Baby Vegeta. Navigation Category:Destroyers Category:Cataclysm Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fighters Category:Dark Forms Category:Parasite Category:Barbarian Category:Man-Eaters Category:One-Man Army Category:Mutated Category:Alter-Ego Category:Provoker Category:Sadists Category:Deceased Category:Misanthropes Category:Supervillains Category:Arrogant Category:Torturer Category:Genies Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Immortals Category:Genderless Category:Cannibals Category:Multi-Beings Category:Wrathful Category:Abusers Category:Humanoid Category:Cheater Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Magic Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Liars Category:Rogues Category:Brutes Category:Envious Category:Fragmental Category:Aliens Category:Demon Category:Martial Artists Category:Related to Hero Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Egotist Category:Trickster Category:Opportunists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Superorganisms Category:Thief Category:Guardians Category:Greedy Category:Dissociative Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Stalkers Category:Homicidal Category:Genocidal